Glimpses into the Heart of a Storm
by blackrose5242
Summary: **Previously named "The Goddess and The Animal** A series of drabbles, because who better than the goddess and the animal? Ororo/Logan, Storm/Wolverine, RoLo, you get the idea.
1. Because of You

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.

A/N: This is just a series of drabbles that I will randomly post whenever I feel like doing it. I get these little snapshot ideas every now and then and these drabbles are the end product. There's really no theme to this. Sometimes it'll get angsty, other times just really freakin' fluffy. Oh, and it's RoLo, but I'm sure my readers already knew that. I'm not exactly sure when it well be "Complete" so to speak, since it's never really going to end. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy these little 100 word per chapter drabbles!

A/N 2: Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Because of You"

----------

_Chapter One -_

Because of You

In front of the gravestones; that's where Ororo found him. Each day, in the exact same place. Every fiber in her being went out to the man who couldn't see past himself after the nightmarish effects of "Jean Grey's" second death. Only difference this time, was that it was Logan who killed her. Alcatraz had left it's imprints on everyone, but he was the one who had been hit the hardest. It was killing him, they all knew it. He loved her.

Ororo sighed from her window, _If only you knew, Logan, if only you knew._


	2. Because You Love Her

_Chapter Two -_

"Because You Love Her"

Hadn't her words cleared his vision? Did he not take notice of the pain and remorse in her voice, or was it all a façade so he wouldn't let her see the soul beneath the man his internal beast so carefully guarded?

_Because you love her…_

His body was already pressed against her's, their lips just inches apart. She silently begged him to close the miniscule distance; to bestow the kiss he never gave her. Tears welled in her eyes. What was once her heart, shattered into a million pieces of fine crystal.

_Because you love her…_


	3. Winter's Joy

A/N: Dedicated to Mika Uriah for suggesting the new title, and also for being an awesome RoLo bud! You rock, Dee!

Warning: Fluffier than the last chapters!

----------

_Chapter Three -_

Winter's Joy

He smiled when the first signs of Winter came along. Usually, it would start off with a bitter cold, followed after a shower of pure snow. Her shocking white hair contrasted perfectly with the frigid substance that covered the grounds. Students celebrated their two-week vacation and the blanket of youthful cheer hugged the walls of Xavier's Institute closer.

But, the one thing that made him smile most during the Winter, was the melodious sound of her laughter.

Ororo's laugh.

Sometimes, as the snow fell, Logan wondered if Ororo's laugh had anything to do with Winter's joy.


	4. I Recognized Your Number

Chapter Four -

_I Recognized Your Number…_

A/N: Inspired by Lee Ann Womack's "Last Call" lyrics: _~I recognized your number…it's burned into my brain...felt my heart beatin' faster…every time it rang~_

----------

Her brown eyes stared at the sleek black cell phone as his ring tone filled the moonlit room. Every deadly pause was like a tortuous wait, but she swore her heart began beating faster. With only a few more seconds left, before the phone would cease to ring, she made her move. Of course, it was the same moment she chose to flip open the slim device, an empty dial tone mocked her ears. She closed her eyes, willing hot tears not to fall.

"I love you…" Ororo whispered into the speaker, although she knew Logan would never hear her.


	5. From a Student's Perspective

A/N: Yay! A mini-fic! Sorry for the depressing moods I've been putting you guys in lately…I'll make up for it. With this…and the next chapter that I already have written. After that, who knows what I'll do? Enjoy.

----------

_Chapter Five -_

From a Student's Perspective

----------

_Being a student here at Xavier's, you get the opportunity to learn a lot about yourself…and…a few things about others._

_For instance._

_It's undeniable that Miss Munroe is totally and completely head over heels for Wolverine. Same for Mr. Stick's-Never-Up-His-Ass Logan. But, that's only my perspective. Want some real dirt on these two? Go ask Rogue, Jubes, or--_

"--Kitty? What are you doing?" Ororo asked from the doorway. Kitty slammed her laptop shut and smiled.

She replied innocently, "Oh…just…analyzing…"

Ororo shrugged and left the room.

Shadowcat finished, _From a student's perspective._


	6. Is it Natural?

_Summary:_ Coffee. A question. And laughing!

----------

_Chapter Six - _

Is It Natural?

----------

Ororo joined Logan on a kitchen island bar stool.

"Good morning, Logan," she chirped.

"Mornin', 'Ro," came his response, and he passed her a mug of coffee.

They basked in comfortable silence until Logan spoke up, "Is it natural?"

Ororo cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" She sipped some coffee.

"Your hair," he pointed to her snowy tresses atop her head, "Is it natural?" He repeated.

Sputtering out her drink, Ororo collected herself. Just barely. Logan's expression held sincere curiosity and bafflement.

She couldn't help it.

For the first time in a long time, Ororo threw her head back and laughed.


	7. Reactions

_Chapter Seven -_

Reactions

----------

_When she laughed…_he couldn't help but laugh along.

_When she cried…_his heart ached for her.

_When she smiled…_his steps were lighter.

_When she frowned…_he had to ask why.

_When she screamed…_he fought off her worst fears.

_When she was angry…_he was her outlet.

_When she was cold…_he rubbed her arms.

_When she was warm…_he hugged her closer.

_When she giggled…_he tickled her breathless.

_When she sighed…_he was concerned.

_When she talked…_he'd listen more than anyone would know.

_When she kissed him…_he told her, "I love you."


	8. Walking in the Air

Summary: _We're walking in the air…we're floating in the moonlit sky…We're holding very tight…and riding in the midnight blue…and finding I can fly so high above with you…_

A/N: Inspired by Chloe Agnew's _Walking in the Air. _After much thought and debating (about five minutes) I've decided to take this drabble into a literal meaning based from the lyrics I gave in the summary. Also, if you _really_ want to get into the mood of this drabble, I suggest searching the song on you tube and listening to it while reading. It's one of my fav's :D Big thanks to all my reviewers who have been following these drabbles! I couldn't have gone on without you guys! 'Round of applause, please, for: Mika Uriah, Nightcrawler's Shadow, margret2u, SuniGyrl, BluStarBurst, and Jade of Purple *big applause* You guys rock!

----------

Chapter 8 -

Walking in the Air

----------

Ororo smiled into the crook of Logan's shoulder as her winds guided them higher into the star-speckled sky. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the weather witch suppressed laughing in sheer delight as the air swirled around them with fierce intensity.

Strangely, as much as the Canadian hated flying, the closer they rose towards the moon, the greater his comfort in Ororo's arms escalated. Although Logan could do nothing to dismiss the frantic beating of his heart, a smile etched into his lips as her warm breath steamed his neck.

Simply nothing could rival walking in the air.

----------

Review? Pwetty pwease?


	9. Part One x Fears x Logan

Summary: Facing your fears alone is tough. When there's someone with you, well, that's a different story.

A/N: I've been wanting to do this two-part drabble for a while now, so I'm happy to finally get it out! You guys have no idea how hard this was to word for me. The first time I wrote this (in a notebook, at 2:30 in the morning, in my bed, in _very_ dim light) I ended up with 166 words...so I pretty much had to re-word the entire thing to end up with 100. It's harder than it sounds...trust me. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy part one! Please review!

----------

_Chapter 9 - _

Fears - Part 1

----------

_Blood. _Three blades stuck through Marie's chest. Six penetrated Jean's abdomen. A single claw pierced the _heart _of the last woman Logan thought he'd see in his dreams.

"Lo-gan…" his name shivered on her lips.

Her eyes were wide, pleading, "Hurts…stop…Logan…"

"Logan!" Ororo's urgent whisper jolted him upright.

Sitting on his bed, Ororo was looking very concerned. Very unafraid. _But, how is she he_--

-- _No, _he killed her, _she's dead_.

Sensing his distress, Ororo wrapped her arms around his sweat-slicked back.

"I'm here, Logan…I'm here…"

_I always have been. _


End file.
